Littlehawk
'' '' This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Littlehawk is a female AviWing, themed after the golden eagle. She has been exiled from the AviWing kingdom, and is currently a captive in the Sky Palace - chained to a tree and set on display as Ruby's "pet bird." She has a long backstory, accrued from her exploits as a wanderer across Pyrrhia. Description Littlehawk is quite... well... little. Especially considering that her spirit bird is the golden eagle. But don't let her diminuitive size fool you. She is a capable warrior, and her speed and agility in the air make up for her lack of physical size and strength. Her plumage is dark brownish red along her spine and along the leading edge of her wings, lightening to pale gold at her belly and at her wingtips. Her eyes are black, as usual for AviWings. She is an excellent archer, and always carries a longbow and quiver of arrows slung across her back. During all her exploits across Pyrrhia Littlehawk has become quite skinny and lean. Even so she is considered quite beautiful, with her red and gold plumage. However she considers her beauty a curse, as it has resulted in her being kept for display in the Sky Palace. History Since her hatching, Littlehawk wanted to become a warrior. As soon as she was old enough she trained to become a guard, rising quickly through the ranks to become one of Queen Aevian's personal bodyguards. However, her career amongst the AviWings soon came to an end when there was an assassination attempt on the queen's life. The attempt failed, but Littlehawk and the rest of the guards were shamed and exiled from the AviWing kingdom. In order to support herself, Littlehawk was forced to turn towards a life of crime - and in this line of work her sleight build and AviWing fleetness worked out to her advantage. She moonlighted for a while as a thief, and for a long while became Primrose's partner in crime. The two formed a formidable team - Primrose with stealth and cunning, and Littlehawk using her speed and agility to her advantage. However, that phase of her life came to an end when Primrose conspired to pull an audacious heist to steal Queen Coral's crown jewels in the SeaWing Summer Palace. But the SeaWing guards had been tipped off, and were lying in wait for them. Primrose managed to escape by camouflaging, but Littlehawk's feathers grew too waterlogged for her to fly. She was captured and spent a long, memorable season in the SeaWing dungeons, surrounded by electric eels. She struck up a relationship with a kindhearted SeaWing guard, Ripple. Ripple took pity on her and brought her extra food, and would spend long hours keeping her company when he was on duty. The two developed a friendship, even though Ripple's loyalty to Queen Coral wouldn't allow him to help her escape. Littlehawk grew romantic feelings for the SeaWing, even though she knew he would not return them. Soon, Ripple received word that Littlehawk would soon be executed, by first having her teeth ripped out and then disemboweled. The night before the planned execution date, Ripple visits Littlehawk down in the dungeon and offers her a vial of deadly poison, asking her to commit suicide in order to avoid a terrible death. Littlehawk takes the poison and agonizes over the choice for one lonely night, but then realizes that she now has a chance to escape. She puts the poison into the canals surrounding her prison island, killing some eels and stupefying the rest long enough for her to flee. However, in the process she managed to release all of the other prisoners in the SeaWing dungeon - including some very unsavory characters - in one massive jailbreak. Littlehawk escaped out through the canopy while many of the other prisoners went on a rampage through the palace, killing many SeaWing guards and citizens. Littlehawk stumbled across Ripple, who had suffered a mortal wound, and she holds him and tells him her feelings for him as he dies. Unbeknownst to Littlehawk, Ripple survived. However, Littlehawk thinks he is dead. Mourning, Littlehawk flew to the shores of the MudWing kingdom, where she spent a long while living in solitude amongst the most distant recesses of the marshes. One fateful day, Littlehawk stumbled upon a MudWing female selling her own egg for a few cows. She bought the egg off of the MudWing, with the intention of raising it herself and giving the dragonet a better life. Littlehawk brooded over the egg, waiting for it to hatch. In true AviWing style, she built a nest for it high up in a tree. Since she knew nothing about raising MudWing eggs, she worried that she was not doing things correctly. She noticed that the egg started to adopt an unusual blood-red color, and thought that the dragonet inside must be unhealthy. However, Littlehawk never got to see her egg hatch. Out hunting one day in the forest, she stumbled across a patrol of SkyWing soldiers and was captured. She was only just able to hide the MudWing egg in a tangle of weeds before being dragged off. That egg would eventually hatch Amber the MudWing dragonet, and would be cared for by Aria, Lioness and the other dragons of The Midnight Prophecy, including her old flame, Ripple. Littlehawk was brought to the SkyWing arena, where she was forced to use all of her old warrior training to win her first preliminary battles. However, upon learning that she was slated to go up against the venom-born champion, Faithless, who was immune to the venom in her tail-spines, Littlehawk resigned herself to the prospect of a grim death. However, she caught the attention of the SkyWing Princess Nightingale, who appealed to her mother to have Littlehawk saved. Since AviWings were somewhat of a novelty to the SkyWings, Ruby arranged to have her chained up in the silver tree that had once held Glory. Littlehawk was put on display for all of the visiting dignitaries as Ruby's "pet bird." She was also forced to sing for Ruby on many occasions. During her internment at the Sky Palace Littlehawk struck up a sort of friendship with Faithless, the venom-born SandWing champion. Faithless brought her food and water, since none of the SkyWings had thought to feed Littlehawk - as a result, Littlehawk was on the brink of starvation. Littlehawk, mad with hunger and thirst and tormented by Ruby's humiliation, looks towards the horizon at the Sea Kingdom and begs Faithless to kill her. Category:AviWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)